


Heckler & Koch PSG1

by dyne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mafia AU, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyne/pseuds/dyne
Summary: Prompto Argentum, an assassin in training by his uncle Cloud from Ardyn Izunia’s Mafia family, is soul mates with Noctic Lucis Caelum the crown prince of Insomnia.





	1. The job

The blond boy sits in the back of the class by himself, daydreaming more than listening to his teacher drone on and on about math. Rationalizing radical numbers…? He’s not even sure what’s going on at this point. So instead he thinks of his life from the very beginning. 

From the each family involved in the Izunia Mafia Clan, when ever a child is born the first must be given to Ardyn as a sign of their trust. Each of these sacrificed individuals are taken in to be trained as assassins. Doesn’t that sound cool, huh? And Prompto here just happens to be the first born of his siblings and cousins. When he was five a man with long silver hair and green, cat-like eyes took him from his Mama and Papa. He never saw them after. The man claimed to be ‘Sephiroth’ and he was the Mafioso of their Godfather. Prompto had no idea what that meant but with his Mama crying at the kitchen table it couldn’t be good.

Prompto cried and cried the whole way from his cozy home in the country to inside the Crown City walls. He curled into a ball in the sleek cars leather seats and sobbed. His shorts were stained with tears and snot bubbles popped on his little face. The car came to a halt.

“Get out.” said the mafioso. Prompto tripped over his own feet and face planted into the sidewalk. With scraped knees and a red nose he toddled after the big man. After about a mile of stairs, why couldn’t they take the elevator?, they were at apartment number 12 on the fourth floor. 

A young man who looked strikingly similar to himself opened the door. 

“No.” The doppelgänger and tried to slam the door shut, but the scary cat man shoved his foot in between the door and caught it. 

“Yes Cloud,” Cloud? What kinda name is that? “It is your responsibility to teach the next generation.”

Cloud sighed and opened the door. Waving his hand to welcome them in. Sephiroth stayed outside the door and only said

“Good luck Cloud, do call if you need anything.” Prompto doesn’t think he wants Cloud to call. And with a swift turn of his long legs he takes his leave. 

Cloud looks down at Prompto. He stares back. The older man just sighs and closes the door. 

That was only about ten years ago. 

Living with Cloud wasn’t too bad. He wasn’t much of a talker while in his youth Prompto was a real motor mouth. And sometimes he wasn’t emotionally capable of taking care of a raging five year old, but he did his best. And Prompto loves him for that. 

Being part of the Izunia’s also meant money. Prompto attends school with Crown Prince Noctis even. Although he keeps his distance. See, Noctis is Prompto’s soul mate. On everyone’s right wrist there’s a mark and someone else also has that very same mark on their wrist as well. You would think they would be ecstatic if they were the Prince’s soul mate. But life is never that easy. And for the record, it’s not like Prompto is a creepy stalker or anything. Some paparazzi caught a photo of it when Noctis was at the beach on vacation.

When Cloud figured out that the two boys were ‘destined’ to be together he bundled up Prompto and sat him on his lap and gave him a talk. Cloud said that it would be too much trouble to even bother and that he bets Izunia will place a hit on both of them. Prompto isn’t too keen on dying. 

The little blond lays his head on the man’s chest and asks if he knows his soul mate. 

“No.”  
“Do you wanna?”  
“Not interested.” 

And that was that.

Prompto comes back to real life for a second to realize that everyone is staring at him. Even Noctis. Cloud had taught him to hide emotions on the surface when not at home, but he can feel his eyes widening and ears burning. He doesn’t have to courage to say anything. 

“Well? Mr. Argentum were you not paying attention? Why don’t you come up to the board and show all your classmates how to solve this problem?” 

He can't form words so he just exits his chair and goes to the front of the class. 

He gets the answer horribly, horribly wrong and can feel the Prince’s eyes on the back of his neck. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Standing in an office Sephiroth looks upon the street and all the people while Cloud stands near the door finally breaking the silence. 

“So what is it?”  
“I have a new job for you.”  
“Obviously.”  
“You are to kill Princess Lunafreya tomorrow when she gives her speech to the the citizens of Insomnia.”

Cloud averts his eyes to the window and sighs. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The door to the apartment opens and Prompto comes in and kicks his shoes off at the door. Cloud is at the coffee table with a sniper rifle packing it into an instrument case. 

“Why are you wearing a tuxedo?”

“I need a disguise. I’m leaving soon.”

“W-where..?”

“There’s a hit on Lady Lunafreya and it’s my job to make sure it’s finished.”

“Uncle you can’t!” Prompto began sobbing which turned to hiccups. “Why her? She’s never done anything! I thought you only took jobs that were about bad people!”

Prompto started throwing a fit and there’s never any stopping his meltdowns. Cloud stood up and kissed the top of Prompto’s head. 

“I’m leaving. Don’t worry.”

He wailed more and didn’t stop until he fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets the job done.

Cloud exits the apartment hearing Prompto’s wails behind the door. Sighing, he stalks towards the elevator. The doors slide open and one of his neighbors gets in as well.  
“Oh hello Cloud. Are you having another recital tonight?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“You play the violin correct? Well good luck!”  
“Thank you.”

They wave goodbye at the front door and part ways. 

Cloud slips into the metro train and stands near the door holding onto the pole. Quietly waiting with not even a thought in his mind he waits for his stop. Blinking when the automated voice announces the next stop he mechanically begins walking towards the door. He suddenly gets a bad feeling deep in his gut. He continues on to the grand hotel and goes to the top floor. 

‘There’s about ten minutes before her speech…’

Opening the window he moves the nightstand to under it. Next he takes out the tripod stand and removes the scope on his Heckler and Koch PS1 so no Crownsguards see the glare. He props the PSG1 onto the tripod and waits. 

‘Why does it feel so different than it usually does?” he thought, “Was it because Prompto threw a fit? Or was it really because he was right?” She’s on stage. The file Sephiroth gave him said to wait until her speech began to shoot. Izunia’s theatrics are just a bit too much for him. 

He gets off the bed and crouches over the nightstand. He’s at an angle to Lunafreya’s right side. Taking a deep breath, gulping down air which he did not know he was holding in, he puts his finger over the trigger. He can’t even hear what she’s saying only his deep breaths. 

Cloud pulls the trigger. 

Wiping his forehead of sweat he packs up his sniper rifle, moves the nightstand, closes the window, and leaves the room before word can spread and newslines break.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto’s staring out the window when another teacher rushes in and begins to speak in hushed tones to his. The whole classroom’s eyes are intently watching the conversation between the two adults now. His teacher turns on the classroom’s tv and switches to the news channel.  
“BREAKING NEWS” files across the bottom of the screen as a distressed woman accounts of today’s events.

“Just 30 minutes ago, while Lady Lunafreya was addressing the citizens of Insomnia she was shot in the head by an unknown assailant” A collective gasp sweeps through the classroom. Some seem as if they are going to cry. Whispers of Noctis start and begin to spread 

“Is he okay?” “Aww, I wonder how he feels. They were supposed to get married!” “That’s so sad!”

Sniffles and sobs fill the room as Prompto’s classmates begin to mourn.

“There are no current leads on who shot Lad--- wait! This just in!” Someone hands the reporter a note. “A suspicious person has been apprehended! The Crownsguard can share no more information at the moment!”

Prompto stares in shock. He begins to mourn but for a different reason than his classmates. 

School is let out early that day. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Cloud slips through the slums instead of taking the metro. Apparently the trains are closed until further notice now anyway. Walking through a back alley a figure stands in the distance. The figure is large and seems to have a sword on his back. This isn’t good.

“Hey man!” Oh god, he’s coming closer. The stranger throws his arm around Cloud’s shoulder. 

“We gotta tip that a weirdo is walking around here bein’ suspicious. Is that you?” 

“Are you sure you arn’t talking about yourself?” Cloud scoffs and eyes the large sword strapped to the man’s back. 

“Haha man you're funny!” His grip tightens around Cloud. “Why dontcha come with me?”

Cloud forms a fist and swings at the Crownsguard. He isn’t too physically strong but it might give him a chance to run. Someone from behind Cloud runs and puts him into a headlock. The second stranger hits a pressure point and he sees black. Cloud slumps forward almost out of the man’s grip.

“Zack you should be more careful.”

“I could have taken care of it Nyx. Now let’s go back to the Citadel.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

BZZG BZZG  
In between sniffles, Prompto glances down at his phone. 

Sephiroth:

“You're the last left.”

Prompto picks up a new tissue and blows his puffy nose for the hundredth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading. ',:^)


	3. Cute

Sprawled out on the messy bed Noctis mourns for his betrothed. Ignis and Father for once wouldn’t yell at him for missing school. Who could have possibly done this? Why would they even want to? It doesn’t matter who or why now though. Noctis will get his revenge. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto doesn’t go to school for the rest of the week either. He spends his time on the couch mindlessly staring at broadcasts of Luna’s funeral and media coverage. Perhaps constantly watching the suffering of her and the country is his own form of purgatory he thinks. 

Lunafreya’s funeral is on a Thursday. It rains. It’s as if the heavens weep for her as well. 

Prompto lays on the couch, unmoving. The tv screen shows an aerial view of the funeral procession. Hundreds upon hundreds of citizens crowd the entrance in their show of support. The screen switches to inside of the room and Prompto spots Noctis with his head down facing the floor in the front row of seats. He sees the king beside his soulmate with a hand on Noctis’ back. King Regis rubs his sons’ back consolingly.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Monday rolled around and Noctis shows his face at school again. There’s a somber mood at school and all his classmates seemed to regard him with pity. Iggy drives Noctis to school early so he can go to class in peace. 

The prince walks into his classroom to find a blond boy with freckles already in his seat. His name is…..Prompto? He can’t quite remember. Prompto always wears that band around his wrist. It’s not weird for royalty to wear bands so no one could impersonate their soulmate tattoo, but a commoner? Now that’s weird. Maybe he doesn’t have one? If he doesn’t that’s too bad.

Prompto’s pretty cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you think i abandoned this? 
> 
> well i did actually


	4. Agreement

Cloud wakes up to darkness. A scratchy potato sack covers his head and irritates the skin on his cheeks. He groans in discomfort and the bag is ripped from his head.

“Hey Spikey ya finally awake? My name’s Zack and my partner’s name is Nyx! We’ll be takin’ care of ya.”

Cloud’s head shoots up, eyes wide and stares at the man with the long black hair. 

“You’re one to talk.” Cloud glares at him. 

“Heh well actually-” 

“Alright cut it out,” Nyx barges in the small room “I’ve heard enough.” 

“Let’s get this started. Now what’s your name?”

“Cloud.”

“Where are you from?”

“Insomnia.”

‘If he’s from here, then he’s probably not working for the Niffs…’ Nyx thought. 

“So why did you do it?” demanded Zack.

‘Well it’s not like I have anything to lose. Just tell the half truth.’ Cloud hums. He comes to a quick decision.

“I was hired.” 

“By who?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Zack pipes up “Why not?”

“....”

Zack continues, “Is there someone you’re protecting? As long as they weren’t part of this there’s no reason why we would hurt them.”

“You guys aren't the ones I’m protecting him from.”  
“Oh is it your lover or something?” Zack replies looking a little more interested than before.

“No it’s my nephew. I’m the only thing he’s got left.”

Zack expression changes to something akin to relief. Nyx interrupts with a suggestion. 

“You're part of the mafia aren't you? It’s been a growing problem around here lately. Let’s make a deal. If you help us catch the man behind all of this you just might end up alive. Oh, and we’ll keep your nephew safe too.”

“....Okay.”

Nyx slaps Cloud’s back with a grin on his face. “Well let’s get started. What’s your nephew’s name?” 

Zack is still staring at him like he knows something Cloud doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really churning these mf's out. lets hope i can keep this up


	5. The Project

“Welcome back Mr.Noctis,” the teacher started, “and you too Prompto. While you were both gone, the class was assigned a partner project. Since you two were absent, I thought you two could work together.” 

Noctis glances out the corner of his eye to Prompto, he looks a little worried actually. 

Their teacher continues on, “This project is mostly out of class. I recommend you two meet up after school.Here’s the rubric. That’s about it boys. Thank you for staying after school. See you tomorrow.”

And with that the two are dismissed. 

Prompto is sweating bullets. How can he possibly avoid the Prince at all? Schools out for the day. There’s only one entrance. They are walking side by side in silence. How long is this suffering going to last? He should just end it all. Tell the prince he’ll do all the work so they won’t ever have to talk to each other ever again. 

“H-hey uhmm… I can…”

“Are you doing anything today?” Noctis cuts him off. Prompto’s cheeks get a little hot. 

“Oh! Uh no?”

“Do you want to go to the citadel with me and work on the project?”

Oh shit. What now? Why is he so surprised that Noctis actually wants to work with him? He glances around. When did they get outside? All day he feels like he’s being watched, like seeing a fleeting shadow out the corner of his eye. Maybe suffering with his soul mate is better than being (probably) stalked and (maybe) killed? 

“Sure, dude! Haha” Uh oh nervous laughter. 

“The car is right there.” Noctis points to a sleek black car with tinted windows. “Let’s get in.”

Prompto replies with an ‘ok’ as he runs after Noctis.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Seated in the car with Noctis on the left, Prompto on the right, with a space left between them the man in the driver seat turns around

“Good afternoon, your highness. Hello I do not believe we’ve met.” the man with glasses turns to Prompto with his hand outstretched. Prompto takes it quickly and replies “Hello! I’m Prompto! I’m in Noctis’s class.”

Noctis buts in with a “We’re partners in a project. He’s gonna come over and we’re gonna work on it together.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Prompto. I am Ignis. Let’s get going, shall we?”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Inside the citadel is gorgeous is the first thought in Prompto’s mind. He wishes he had his camera. This place would make a great photo op. 

Some guys in matching outfits are coming down the hallway. Noctis must notice him staring. 

“Those are the Kingsglaive. They’re like elite soldiers.”

It’s all buzz in Prompto’s ears. In that group his uncle, his Cloud is standing right there with him. He’s not in chains. He’s not missing any limbs. It’s like… he’s one of them.

Cloud meets his gaze. He smiles, a real smile, not one of those fake ones he would always seem to do. Cloud mouths to him ‘it’s alright’ and moves along with the rest of the group.

“Oh finally. This thing takes forever.” Noctis sighs and walks into the elevator. Prompto walks into the elevator, slack jawed. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The elevator dings at an absurdly high number. The hallway is just as decorative as the entrance. The walls dark with accents of red and gold. Some parts of the wallpaper even seem as if there’s a hint of dark blue as well. They stop at a door that looks no different than all the others.

“Well this is my room.” Noctis lets himself in and kicks off his shoes at the door. “Do’ya want anything to eat or drink? I can’t cook. Iggy can make you something though”

“No I’m good.”

“Well let’s get started.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“We’ve been at it for hours.” Noctis groans and flops his arms on the table, scattering papers onto the floor.

Prompto leans down to pick up the dropped work. Noctis watches him lean down and looks at the blond’s wrist. Prompto’s bangles fall down his slim wrist and he sees it. Prompto’s soul mark! That’s his soul mark… on Prompto’s wrist. 

“Here you go.” Prompto puts the papers on the table with a sweet smile. 

“Th-thanks.”

“What’s wrong?” Prompto looks at the prince with knitted eyebrows. 

Noctis feels his face heat up “It’s just..getting late! Maybe it’s time to call it quits.”

“You are so right dude. Man I’m beat.” groaning Prompto leans back in his chair popping his back. “I just wanna go home and play King’s Knight.”

“You play King’s Knight?”

“Yeah! We should play together sometime.”, Prompto unlocks his phone and opens up the app, “Here’s my friend code.” Prompto smiles at Noctis and it’s as if the sun itself is shining down him.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto unlocks his door to his apartment and sighs. He realizes how much he misses his uncle. It’s lonely and quiet here. Turning on the light reveals Sephiroth sitting on his couch. Sneering Sephiroth asks “Where were you?”

“I was… uhm... “ Prompto can’t meet Sephiroth’s eyes so he decides to look everywhere but.

“I know you were at the citadel. You are to stay away from that prince. Do you understand?”

Prompto squeeks out a yes with minimal tears in his eyes.

Sephiroth grabs his wrist and it feels like it’s going to break if he holds any tighter. 

“I have spent too much time and effort in Cloud and your cover stories. I will be damned if it is wasted on that silly prince. Our family will be found out if you associate yourself with him. Do you understand?!”

So much for not crying. Prompto hiccups and sniffles and whines out a pathetic “I understand”.

“Good.” Sephiroth throws his wrist down and jerks away. He strides over to the door and slams it shut. Prompto curls up and cries. Maybe he really is just a crybaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dudes i got sick but we're good now


	6. Kind-of Wolf

‘It’s alright.’

“Huh? Cloud you say somethin’?” Zack looked at him with upturned eyebrows. They were standing in the lobby of the citadel with a couple other Kingsglaive trailing behind them. It’s been a couple of days since Cloud agreed to work with the citadel to catch Ardyn. Cloud had explained to them that the leader of their family was a man named Ardyn and his associate that he was most familiar with was Sephiroth. He wondered if Prompto noticed the Kingsglaive following him around all the time. He’s kind of sorry to say that if Prompto hadn’t noticed he’d be disappointed. Well, he trained him after all. A hand swipes back and forth in his face. 

Cloud blinks and looks up at Zack, “Huh?”

“What are ya thinking about?”

“Uh-”

“We’re almost late! We need to patrol the gardens, come on!” Zack runs off without a second thought. Cloud jogs after him.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Standing at the garden entrance with Cloud on the left of the gate and Zack to the right, they fall in a comfortable silence. Cloud’s eyes constantly scanning the perimeter with Zack’s doing the same. 

Zack speaks up “So what were you thinking about back there?”

“Prompto.”

“So he’s all you got huh?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ever met your soulmate?”

“No.”

“Me either.”

The two lapse in silence in for the rest of their shift.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

In their shared bedroom Cloud sits on his bad facing the wall and unties his boots. Zack lays on his bed with his arms spread wide and staring at the white ceiling.

“Hey Spiky?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I see your soul mark?”

“Why?”

“I dunno. I’ll show you mine”

Cloud turns to face him and Zack turns his head to the side. Zack puffs out his cheeks and knits his eyebrows together. Cloud rolls his eyes and sighs. He rolls up his long sleeve and shoves it at Zack. Cloud’s mark, if you stare long enough, kind of looks like a wolf. He’s being unusually quiet, Cloud thinks. 

Zack jumps out of his bed and tackles Cloud to his. Zack’s arms wrap all the way around Cloud and crush him in a hug. 

“Oh I knew it! We’re soulmates Cloudy! I had my suspicions but this proves it! I wanted it to be you so bad.”

Zack sits up on Clouds hips and pulls up his sleeve with lightning speed. 

“Look Cloud. Look! Look! Look!”

Cloud just stares at him then his arm then back at Zack with his mouth wide open. Sure enough on Zack’s arm is the same kind of not really a wolf.

Zack launches down and plants a kiss on Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud kisses back.


	7. Encounter

Life hasn’t been as bad as Prompto originally thought. When Uncle was captured he’d thought he would need to flee and become a sheep herder outside the walls. Instead, Uncle was safe and he had made a best friend out of Noctis. His soulmate. That’s good. Right? Aside from his unrequited love from his soulmate/best friend, life was great. Prompto still visits the gun range though. He can’t quite shake the habit of shooting. 

School ends and the two boys meet at the gate as they have been doing for what seems like years, but has only been about two months. Prompto is idly leaning against the bricks and staring up at the cloudless sky. Noctis is looking at his phone, probably texting Iggy, Prompto thinks. 

“So wanna hang out today?” Prompto speaks up. 

“Yeah..- Actually Prompto I have to talk to you.”

“S-sure man. What’s up?” Prompto’s stuttering and he can feel his ears heat up and his stomach clench. He can’t explain why but that phrase just makes his anxiety spike. 

Noctis glances around their surroundings. Most kids had already left school by now. Off in a distance there’s one or two figures. He looks Prompto in the eyes studying his freckles and his red cheeks. 

“I know that you’re my soulmate.”

Time stops for Prompto, He can’t think, he can’t breathe. Tears pool in the corners of his blue eyes. Their friendship was going so well. He had ruined it, how had Noctis found out? If he had just been more careful then maybe- 

“Prompto don’t cry. I told Dad about this. He wants us to go meet him today.”

Prompto rubs his eyes and pushed Noctis out of the way. He takes off down the street.

“PROMPTO! HEY! COME BACK!”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Huffing and puffing Prompto struggles to unlock his apartment door. The door swings open to reveal Sephiroth standing over him. He looks down on Prompto like he’s an insect. Prompto staggers upward and walks inside. His legs feel like jelly and his chest burns. He drops on the couch and coughs.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.”

“......”

“I will have to teach you a lesson then.” 

A punch lands on Prompto’s face. Blood pours out of his nose. Sephiroth shakes his wrist back and forth. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“Where is that Prompto, Noctis mentioned?” King Regis questioned Ignis. He was looking forward to meeting Noctis’s soulmate. It was good for him to have someone after Miss Lunafreya’s passing, Regis thought. 

“Your Majesty, it seems that when Noctis told Prompto about the meeting he ran off crying.” Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He might be a royal advisor but things of these matters are awkward even for him. 

“Where is Noctis now?” 

“He has currently locked himself in his room.”

“Now that won’t do,” Regis grips his cane and forces himself off the throne with a grunt. “Let’s go see him, shall we?” 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Regis taps his knuckles on Noct’s door, “Are you in there, my boy?” Disant mumblings and rustling can be heard from within. “I’m going to come in alright?” Regis opens the door and in his son’s room. Under a lump of blankets his son lays. “You know, if my friend suddenly declares that they’re my soulmate and they want to meet the king of the kingdom, I might be a little overwhelmed too.”

“You're not helping.”

Letting out a hearty laugh Regis tells his son “Why don’t we go visit your Prompto, hmm?” 

Under the covers Noctis’s muffled reply is, “I don’t even know where he lives.”

“You don’t think the King can find that out can you?” His father rubs his blanket covered shoulder.

Noct flips the cover off and smiles at his father. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“Now you and Ignis here get in the Regalia and go get that boy of yours. I’m getting old, it’s about time for my to go to bed,” Regis claps his hand on the Noctis’s back, “Good luck, son.”

In the car Ignis is driving while Noctis sits in the back. The Prince’s shield, Gladio, sits in the back with a book. Regis insisted that the two bring him along incase they run into any trouble. 

“Iggy what should I say?” Noctis asks, worriedly.

Gladio butts in “You need to say something that will sweep him off his feet.”

“Oh yeah? Where’d you learn that? Those crappy romance novels you always read?”

“Whatever, Princess. I wouldn’t be in the situation you’re in, because guess what? I read these books.”

Noctis huffs and turns back around into the seat. 

“Well to answer your question, I think you should start with an apology. That’s what he needs to first.” 

Noctis hums in agreement and impatiently taps his fingers on the armrest. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Ignis pulls into a parking space and puts the car into park. This isn’t exactly the place he imagined Prompto to live at. His sunny personality clashed with the drab colors and somewhat run down look of the apartment complex. Gladio seems to notice the vibe of the area as well, he makes to two sit in the car while he looks around for a bit.

Gladio taps his knuckles onto the tinted window of the Regalia. “Alright Princess, get your ass in gear and let’s go find Prompto.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“This must be it.” Noctis glances down at his phone screen to reread the text from his father about Prompto’s apartment number.

Noctis knocks on the door. “Prompto? Are you home?” It sounds like someone is in there, Noctis thinks. The door nudged a bit open when the Prince was knocking. Prompto couldn’t have forgotten to lock to door? Noctis takes the door handle and opens the door. 

A man with long silver hair and green eyes is standing over Prompto. Prompto’s bleeding. 

“W-who are yo-”

“It seems that you have a guest, Prompto.”

“NOCT! GET OUT OF THE WAY,” Gladio pushes the Prince from the door frame, “WARP DOWN TO IGNIS AND CALL OTHER GLAIVES.”

“I know you,” Gladio sneers,”You’re Sephiroth. Described with long white hair and green cat eyes. We’ve been looking for you.”

Sephiroth sneers at him and steps closer.

Noctis runs towards the balcony of the building, he yells out for Iggy. Ignis quickly gets out of the car and begins running towards Noctis. 

Noctis yells out, “Call the Glaives!”

Ignis does exactly that.


	8. Truth

Life is content for once. Cloud met his soulmate, and luckily enough, he’s not that bad. Zack is pretty amazing, actually. He talks a lot and is like a hyperactive puppy which, is exactly the opposite of Cloud. Prompto seems to be in good hands too. It even looks like he had made a friend out of his soulmate. So, yeah, life is good for once. 

Zack sitting on his bed cross legged is polishing his sword. He’s humming the tune he always seems to be singing when he beats a monster. Wonder where he got that from? Out the corner of Cloud’s eye he sees Zack pick up his phone. Suddenly Zack throws his legs over the side of the bed and shoves his feet in his boots. 

“Cloud get dressed. Apparently there’s a sighting of that Sephiroth guy.” Zack looks uncharacteristically serious just like when they met. 

The two run out of their shared room and catch up with the group of Glaives. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Glaives stand at the Regalia guarding the Prince and his advisor. Zack grabs his arm, getting his attention. He’s not saying anything but it’s almost as if he’s telling him to be careful. Cloud takes his hand and places it on Zacks and gives a small reassuring smile. The two were instructed beforehand that their squad were going to barge the apartment. 

Cloud recognizes this apartment complex though. This is their apartment, his and Prompto. Suddenly he’s not so worried about himself or Zack, Prompto better be alright. 

The unit rush out of the vehicle and begin running for the stairs. Other glaives are taking places around the perimeter and residents are coming outside at the commotion. Going up the stairs Cloud sees that the floor they live on is a mess. The walls have holes and cracks in them as if a person was thrown into them. At the entrance of his apartment Sephiroth is there with Prompto and so is a man with large tattoo on his arm. Sephiroth has a couple bruises on his face but so does the tattooed man. 

Zack and four other Glaives surrounded Sephiroth and dog piled him to the ground. Cloud’s eyes lock onto Prompto and immediately runs over to him, “Prompto!,” he shouts out. Cloud wraps his arms his nephew’s neck and buries his face in his neck. “U-uncle,” he chokes out as he in turn wraps his arms around his uncle. 

“Where are you hurt?” Cloud asks.

Prompto sniffles and rubs his runny nose on his arm. “‘M okay”

Cloud knits his eyebrows together and rubs his thumb across Prompto’s cheek.

In the doorway Noctis stands watching Prompto. He runs straight over and grabs Prompto’s hand. Catching his breath he asks him, “Who is that?,” three sets of eyes track Sephiroth as he’s hauled out of the apartment. 

“It’s …. a long story.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

At the citadel in the presence of the king Prompto and Cloud tell their story.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“I cannot believe that he lied Iggy!” Noctis stomps around the room running his fingers through his hair. “Highness, you must understand that he had reasons to-” “HE KNEW,” Noctis yelled out, “HE KNEW THAT HIS UNCLE WAS GOING TO KILL HER.”

“Noctis listen to me. Prompto was in a situation that if he didn’t comply he would have certainly lost his life. It’s not wrong to be upset and certainly you're not in the wrong but there are multiple facets to this situation. Life is not black and white.”

Noctis sighs, sits on his bed, and props his elbows on his legs with his head in his hands.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto stands alone before his Highness, Noctis left with Ignis following, while Cloud and Zack were dismissed by the King. He shuffles his feet and holds his hands behind his back. 

“Now Prompto,” Prompto’s eyes shoot from the floor to his majesty, “you had quite the tale to tell. So I must ask a question then. Do you truly care for Noctis? You don’t bear any ill intentions towards him?”

“Yes… your majesty. I love him.”

“Well you better go to him then, hmm?”

Prompto’s eyes sparkled and replied with an enthusiastic ‘yes sir!’


	9. Tip

He probably just left the throne room about two minutes ago but it feels like a lifetime. The hallway to Noctis’s room is never ending. At the Prince’s door he lifts his hand to knock on the dark wood but as if Noctis already knew he was there, the door opens. ‘Am I that loud of a walker?’ Prompto thinks in passing. 

Noctis peeps his eyes through the crack of the door, “Can I come in…?” Prompto asks politely. They haven’t spoken like this since they first met. Noct opens the door giving a kind of glare (maybe? Prompto isn’t good about these kinds of things) to him. 

Prompto starts, “I-” 

“Can I see your wrist?”

“Oh- uh- yeah” Nodding his head, Prompto slips off the bands around his wrist. Both boys stare at Prom’s wrist in silence. Noctis takes off his band too and compares. 

“So we really are soulmates. I have something to tell you too.”

“Wh-what?”

“When we were working on the project together, you picked up some dropped papers and, and your bracelets were dangling and I saw your mark.”

“Oh.”

“I know life isn’t black and white so neither should soulmates,” Noct intertwines their fingers together, “Do you think this could work?”

“Yeah I don’t see why not.” Prompto beams a smile at his soulmate. Finally his soulmate. He can say that now.

Noctis’s cheeks are beat red as he leans over to kiss Prompto on the lips. He pulls away looking to the corner of the room. 

“Well?”

“Haha dude I dunno. I think ya gotta do it again.” With a cheeky smile Prompto leans over to kiss him once more. Noctis kisses back.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Outside Sephiroth’s holding cell mumbling of Glaives can be heard.

“He’s not talking.” one Glaive spoke.

“He’s pretty good.” another replied. 

“Should we…”

“Yeah I think we will.”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

In the room the two glaives stalk around the white haired man. 

“You know, they confiscated your phone. It would be easier just to tell us the passcode. No need for any … other unnecessary actions.”

Sephiroth kept his cool composure and stared off into the distance like a statue. 

“Hand me the pliers.”

The Glaive takes a hold of Sephiroth’s nimble hand with a hard grip. “This is your last chance to tell us where Ardyn is.” 

Silence. 

“Well let’s get this started then.” The Glaive puts the pliers on the tip of a fingernail, clamps down, and pulls towards him. Blood spurts from the wound. Sephiroth makes no noise aside from a wince and a crinkle in his eyes. The two men stop to regard Sephiroth as if waiting for him to speak. “Well?” they ask and receive no response. They pull out another. With blood all over Sephiroth’s hand and missing 5 fingernails he has yet to speak. 

A sudden knock at the door strings three pairs of eyes to it. He is alone in the room while Glaives speak in hushed tones in the hall. The two men come back in seemingly indifferent but instead of taking the pliers they call for a doctor. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“So they unlocked his phone?”

“Yeah the intelligence team thinks that Ardyn might be hiding out in the outskirts of the wall. Text messages from an unidentified number indicate that they were to meet there later today. Call in a doctor and get ready for new mission. After the doctor is finished escort him to a cell and some other guards will relieve you. Understood?

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik that's a shitty way to find out where ardyn is but i couldn't think of much else lmfao also i switched it from 11 chapters to 13 because my outline has 13 chapters and for some reason i only put it as 11 here idk


	10. Notification

Four men are sitting at a white table in the citadel’s garden enjoying one another’s company. The sky is clear and the birds sing whilst they talk animatedly. Cool breezes flow throughout the fauna and greenery. 

“Uncle I can’t believe you found your soulmate,” Prompto started with a smile, “you always said you weren’t interested in them. I’m happy you changed your mind.”

Zack swings his arm around Cloud’s neck and asks, “You can’t get rid of me now Sunshine! You’re stuck with me.” He stares at Cloud with a grin showing his pearly whites. With a soft smile Cloud tells him he doesn’t mind.

A loud, exaggerated “EW” interrupts their moment. The two lovebirds look at Prompto with unimpressed expressions. “What? I’m happy for you Uncle but I don’t want to see you all lovey dovey.”

“Well I heard through the grapevine that you and Noctis were getting lovey dovey behind a staircase the other day.”

Prompto, stunned into silence, can only stare as Noctis coughs and averts his eyes. 

Simultaneously Cloud and Zack’s glaive issued phones get a notification. While to two are reading Prompto glances over and his eyes widen. Not one of the three others seemed to notice that Prompto had peaked. He couldn’t believe what it said, Ardyn lead - outside the walls to the west. Gear up now, leaving at dusk. Meet at the west wall gate. More instructions to come.

Zack and Cloud got out of their seats and apologize for having to leave so abruptly. Cloud puts his hand on Prompto’s head and ruffles his hair. With that the two are gone. 

“I can’t just sit around and do nothing,” Prompto thinks, “I’ll go too.” 

“Noct?”

“Hmmm?” Noctis looks up at Prompto and his eyes trail him as he rises from his seat. 

“I’m really sorry but I gotta go home too.”

Without leaving room to even ask a simply “why?” Prompto had already left the garden, leaving Noctis by himself.


	11. Heckler & Koch PSG1

Zack is armed with his Buster sword while Cloud handles a scoped assault rifle. Nyx, the man who apprehended Cloud a while back is also with them. In squads on three the Glaives were to divide and conquer. Outside the walls was a large, open area. It was best to split up and search, closing in on one location. That way the assailant would be trapped on all sides. 

Outside the walls was sticky and hot was Cloud’s first impression. He didn’t realize how much of nothing there really was out here. Nyx and Zack don’t seem too stunned about it though. So far they’ve spotted no one and have no leads on where Ardyn could possibly be. None of the other squads have found anything either. The groups are getting packed closer and closer, sooner or later they’ll probably spot other squads. 

Nyx and Zack are surprisingly quiet for once. The two men really do have a different personality on missions. Along with Cloud the two are diligently scanning the terrain and checking all buildings they’ve come across. 

Up ahead is a dilapidated barn. The roof was gone and it only had half of one wall left standing. Near it was a parked convertible. It was a magenta color with white stripes and the car was in pristine condition. Behind a rock Cloud props his gun on the flat top surface and looks through the scope. In the distance, leaning up against the barn’s wall is a man. The man is looking straight at him. 

Scared, Cloud takes the gun and drops to the ground, landing on his back. 

“What is it?” whispers Zack. 

Nyx leans over and pulls Cloud up to sit against the rock. 

“He saw us. He was looking right at me.” Cloud exhales and wipes his brow. 

“Get the radio.” Nyx motions. 

Zack takes off his bag and pulls out the radio, “A suspicious man has been spotted by Squad F15. Unknown if armed, but he has a vehicle. A pink convertible with white stripes. Currently sending coordinates to nearby squads. Over.”

“Look!” Nyx exclaims. The three pop their heads over the rock and watch as the man enters the car. “We can’t let him get away! Who knows how close the other guys are! He could slip past any of them.”

Cloud can hear squads reply on the radio, saying how they were on their way. 

Zack gets up and charges toward the barn running solely on adrenaline. 

“Hey!” “Zack!”

Nyx and Cloud take off after him, leaving the radio and gun behind. 

Zack stands a distance from the mysterious man with Cloud and Nyx trailing behind. 

“Ahhh, hello.” the man gives a sultry smile to him. He looks nice but it’s too sugary to be real. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. The man exits the car and leans on the hood, while Zack pulls out his sword in a defensive stance.

“What’s a man like you doing out here in a place like this?”

“I could as the same, myself.” He flicks his maroon colored hair as if a character in a tragedy. His moves are wide and he seems prone to unpredictable movements. Out of his long billowing coat a gun he pulls out. A simple revolver but still deadly. 

“So I guess you really are Ardyn then?”

“Now, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, boy. You’re a pretty one, it would be a waste.” Ardyn spins the gun on his pointer finger, not a care in the world. 

“All right that’s it.” Zack declares. He closes the space in between him and Ardyn with his sword ready to strike. He swings it overhand and brings it down trying to slice Ardyn in two. Swifty dodging the attack the sword slams down on the hood of the car leaving a large dent. Trying again and again Zack swings his sword at Ardyn, missing every time. 

Nyx throws his dagger, warping into the fight. Dodging a sword and two daggers Ardyn doesn’t seem to be tiring out. Cloud reaches for his gun but realizes he left it. “Shit!” he yells. 

Ardyn, on the defense the whole fight finally makes a move. He kicks Zack in the stomach, sending him flying he cocks his gun and fires. It’s a deafening sound Cloud can never get over. He watches wide eyed as blood splatters from his neck. Zack lands on the dusty land and Cloud runs over to him. 

Nyx looks for a split second yelling ‘Zack!’ before Ardyn brings him back to the fight. He warps behind Ardyn hoping to lead him away from Cloud and Zack.

“Z-zack?” Cloud grabs his neck with his hand hoping to stop the bleeding. Zack coughs up blood and lifts up hand. Cloud takes it and squeezes. “Zack?” he asks again, hoping for an answer.

“Cloud… t-take my sword,” he pauses to cough as Cloud watches intently. “I love you, ya know.” 

“Stop talking. Please.” Cloud begs him, tears pricking at his eyes.   
He can’t feel Zack’s labored breath anymore. He feels his wrist sting as if the mark itself is flaking away taking Zack’s soul with it. Picking up the sword, Cloud is enraged. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto knows this is a bad idea in the back of his head but he can’t help but do it. In the instrument case is his sniper. He’s been trained with it since he was old enough to pull the trigger. He knows the gun like the back of his hand. Taking the sniper and keys he exits his apartment. 

He takes the elevator down to the small parking garage. Spotting Uncle’s prized possession his Harley Davidson motorcycle he sits on the seat and thinks. Uncle would kill him if he took this, but it’s for a good cause. And if anything happens? Well he’s sure he can persuade Noct to buy him a new one. Putting the keys in the ignition he hears Fenrir purr. And with that he’s off.

Outside the walls is hot, Prompto decides. Even on the bike this could take hours. All he knew is that he was west outside the walls. Because that narrows it down. Sighing he scans the area for any sort of sign that anyone at all has been around here. He spots some tire tracks veering off the road. He figures whatever, he’ll follow.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Parking the bike under some trees he stalks over to the cliffs edge. He sees a barn with a car parked nearby. He can’t be sure if this is Ardyn but who just sits around at a barn anyway? Laying on the ground he clicks the scope into place. Peering through, he lays in wait. 

Suddenly a man charges towards the other. They stand still for awhile until the one with the sword charges. He watches trying to feel for a time when the man will stand still. Prompto can hit moving targets but he doesn’t want to risk hitting the other man. Upon closer inspection, it actually looks like Zack. 

Another man warps in, teaming up with the maybe-Zack. It seems to be going in their favor, until maybe-Ardyn kicks the maybe-Zack. The two are still fighting and another guy goes to maybe-Zack. 

It’s Uncle!

So that’s Zack then! Is he alright? He’s not getting up. Why is Uncle picking up Zack’s sword? The other guy is thrown on the ground now too. 

Zack isn’t going to get up is he? Prompto sees red. Uncle just caught a break for once, he met his soulmate and things were okay. Why is this happening? Uncle has never handled a sword before, he isn’t going to win. 

He puts his aim on Ardyn. It doesn’t even matter to him if this is him or not. Zack is gone and Uncle doesn’t look to good either. They’ve went back and forth a couple of times and Ardyn doesn’t seem to be troubled. Uncle is small, he can’t handle the weight of that sword. 

Ardyn pauses and watches Uncle as he pants and huffs. 

Prompto breaths out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulls the trigger. Ringing from the bullet is so loud that Prompto can’t even think. The man falls to the ground. He’s not getting back up. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

“Yes if you're wondering I am Ardyn Izunia. I know who you are too, Cloud. You always were good at what you did. You’re not suited for a sword my boy. If you ask me--”

Cloud watches as a bullet enters Ardyn’s skull. Blood spews from his skull marking the car and the barn wall. Cloud looks upon the cliff and sees a glare and a tuft of blond hair. 

‘That looks like Prompto.’ was his last thought as he collapsed onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, yeah. howboutdat


	12. Outcome

Eyes open to white walls, a sterile smell, and an incessant beeping. Cloud tries to sit up, but the soreness overpowers him and falls back onto the bed. 

“You shouldn’t try to get up.” 

Cloud whips his head to the left and sees Nyx laying in a bed. Beside in the one of the chairs is the Marshal Cor. 

“I think you pulled a muscle or two swinging that sword around.” Nyx smiles and he turns to the Marshal, “You should go get some sleep or at least something to eat, ya know?” 

Cor eyes him wearily and stalks out the door, grumbling about something.

“You looked a little scared of him, ha ha. He’s not that bad. I promise.” Nyx says with a hint of pink on his face. 

“Zack’s gone isn’t he?” Cloud asks plain and simple. He already knows the answer, but he wants someone else to acknowledge it as well.

Nyx just stares at him opening and closing his mouth trying to find an answer. That in itself is the answer for Cloud. 

His voice still scratchy he asks, “Where’s Prompto?”

“Your nephew? He was here earlier but we’ve been in here for a couple days now, Cor made him go home. I think he drove him back last night. He didn’t really want to leave so I’m sure he’ll be back later today.” 

Cloud closes his eyes. He wakes up throughout the day just to glance around and fall right back asleep. He thinks he remembers Cor and Nyx talking, Prompto and Noctis talking, and nurses come and go. But he knows doesn’t hear Zack’s voice. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Five days later Cloud is discharged from the hospital to attend Zack’s funeral. It is a traditional funeral for Glaives who lost their life in battle. The King and Cor speak of him and his accomplishments while a priest sends his blessing to him in the other world. Prompto is seated beside him sniffling while Cloud is stone faced. He wants to cry but can’t bring himself to do it again, in the hospital while alone he weeped for his beloved. He can’t help but feel as if this is retribution for killing Luna. 

Prompto brings him back to their old apartment and they lay in Cloud’s bed with his head in Prompto’s chest while Prompto pets his hair. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Prompto is not publicly recognized as the one who put Ardyn down. An announcement that only he was killed in a standoff with glaives was issued to the public. A hearing was set for Sephiroth to be put on trial. It was declared that he would serve a life sentence without parole. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Noct and Prompto sit out on the balcony of Noct’s bedroom. The stars are shining in the night sky while a cool breeze flows throughout the air. 

With their foreheads and noses touching Prompto tells him for the first time that he loves him. 

“I love you too.” Noctis replies sincerely. 

The two share a sweet kiss.


	13. Coronation

“Good afternoon to all our viewers. Today, as you know, is the coronation of Noctis Lucis Caelum. He and his husband Prompto Argentum Lucis Caelum will ascend to the throne as rulers of our great country Lucis. See you there!”

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Noctis and his beloved sit on their rightful thrones and wait for the crowns to be placed on their heads. The ceremony had taken too long for both of their likings. A high ranking official is droning on and on about their responsibilities as the new leaders, as if this is news to them. 

Noctis wears a dark colored dress shirt with similarly dark pants, and cape. He wears a golden knee brace with gold chains holding his cape in place. 

Prompto, the sunshine he is, wears something similar to his husband, but with accents of white. His dress shirt white with dark pants. He wears no knee brace or cape though. 

The official takes the crowns from the pillow they sit upon and puts a crown atop Noctis’s head. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum do you swear to protect Lucis and the crown even if you’re life depends on it?” he asks. 

“I do.” 

Taking the next crown he asks Prompto the same question. 

“By the power vested in me by Lucis I now crown Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum Lucis Caelum as the new kings of Lucis.”

Cheers exploded in the throne room and can be heard outside the citadel as well. 

Ignis, Nyx, Gladio, and others come up to give their congratulations. 

A photographer sets up his camera to take the customary portrait of the new rulers. 

Taking a pose, the photographer snaps the photo. 

Examining it, the photographer studies the background of the photo. 

‘What’s that?’ he thinks to himself, ‘It looks like a head of blond hair?’ He looks a bit closer, he sees what looks to be a silver metal-y color almost blending into the background. It’s taking up quite a bit of space. The man looks up at the new rulers but he can’t see the blond hair and different shade of gray anymore. 

‘Weird.’ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING DID IT I FINISHED WRITING THIS!! 
> 
> i wanna say thanks to all who read and even more thanks to all who read the whole thing. By taking a look at my profile you can tell I don't write a lot and when I do it's very short. I started this last November and wrote 2 chapters. But this summer I picked up the slack and decided to finish it. I didn't really think anyone would like it but I figured why not? I'm not doing anything rn. But if you did enjoy this I'm so happy you did :^) thanks again


End file.
